


The Meeting

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [4]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>2  Vampires - The meeting<br/>Crossover fandom: Twilight / Priest<br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody expected to find two vampires at the Central Station at noon.

Knowing this the two felt quite save amongst the people. 

Black Hat had his famous hat deep in his face to hide his golden eyes. The red eyed vampire was more bold and came without a shield for his eyes. 

They met in midst the general hustle and bustle. Two men clad in black were not creating much of a stir amongst the people hunting for their trains or waiting for friends and family to arrive from the quays. 

The two stopped as they came face to face.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1292617/1292617_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1292527/1292527_original.jpg)


	2. Meeting the Competitior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Vampires - The Meeting (continued)  
> Crossover Fandom: Twilight / Priest  
> Characters: Garrett and Black Hat  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

They met in the main hall underneath the great clock. The Central station busy as ever.  
As they stood only arms length apart, checking each other out.  
"We should stay here. We might draw attention." Garrett said and Black Hat agreed.  
"What are you looking for?" The red eyed Garrett asked.  
"The city map." - "Let's buy one and leave." Garrett suggested.  
They got the map and walked out, heading for the central park.  
Black Hat noted that Garrett despite not fearing daylight, tried to keep in the shadow.  
They were halfway through the park when they stopped at a bench.


End file.
